halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Thanix Assimilation
The Thanix Assimilation, also commonly referred to as the Assimilation, was a massive imperial organization of the Thanix and the many races that served under them. By the 2600s, the empire had expanded through much of the Milky Way. The mighty empire would be an avid supporter of Forerunner-worship, however, disapproved of the Covenant's way of doing so. The Thanix Assimilation watched the Covenant for generations, studying their every move and strategy secretly up until the Covenant's end. The Thanix had also gained much interest in Humanity and began to monitor them aswell, discovering their ties with the Forerunners. While at first attempting to use Humans to activate Forerunner technology that they were unable to reverse-engineer, the Thanix would later begin a genocidal campaign to wipe Humans from the galaxy after a team of Human supersoldiers led by SPARTAN-G225 managed to destroy two important Forerunner structures, an unforgivable heresy. Background The Thanix Assimilation is an organization formed generations ago by the leaders of the Ancient Thanix. These leaders happen to be part of a secret cult-like society who worshiped the Forerunners and the many ruins and artifacts that they left on their homeworld. This society would later surge through the entirety of the Thanix civilization and cause the Thanix to begin their crusade to "purify the galaxy for the gods" that they worshiped. This crusade would mean the enslavement of entire species and sometimes their extinctions aswell as the destruction of entire planets. This would last up until the Thanix secretly discovered the Covenant and began monitoring their activity as they've never found another species to believe what they did. This would last through the entire Human-Covenant War in which Humans also garnered their attention. Long after the Human-Covenant War, the Thanix would continue to study Humans from a distance until Didact Thanek came to power. After consulting 036-Peaceful Rapture, Thanek would call for the search of a Forerunner artifact so powerful, it would "open the gate to infinity". The Thanix Assimilation had become a large and complex caste system of races who would fight for this artifact no matter the cost. Society Government The Thanix Assimilation's government is controlled by the Thanix Column, a governing house consisting of Councilors, Ministers, and a Didact, a title originating from Forerunner texts which the Thanix have translated as "Leader". Directly under them is the Reclaimer's Court which is a massive judicial council which the Didact also leads. Together, these two governing forces shift how Thanix society functions. In addition to these groups are small States that are governed by Clan Leaders. These States are the remnants of the Thanix nations before the formation of the Thanix Assimilation and remain to make it simpler for Didact Thanek and the Thanix Column to gain information on issues affecting different regions. Religion The religion of the Thanix Assimilation is based off of the belief that the Thanix were descendants of the Forerunners who became gods. They believe that all other life in the galaxy is meant to be either their tools for doing the Forerunner's will or heretics who wish to destroy the remains of the Forerunners to keep their truth from future generations. The Thanix Assimilation works incredibly hard to retrieve Forerunner artifacts from the galaxy as they believe they rightfully own these objects. They also work hard to ensure that they one day transcend to omniscience. This religion was not always part of Thanix society. Long ago, the Thanix Assimilation would be formed by members of a cult who were also leaders of the Thanix nations. The members of this secret society would spread their religious beliefs throughout the Thanix civilization and while, at first, receiving much opposition to this, the religion would later become the basis of the Thanix Assimilation and the Thanix species as a whole. Member Species Thanix The Thanix are the founding race of the Thanix Assimilation who have expanded the conglomerate by conquering, enslaving, and assimilating other races into their mega-faction. As the highest caste in the Thanix Assimilation, Thanix are the only ones in charge of all political and religious issues. They command the Thanix Assimilation with their advanced knowledge of Forerunner technology and their overwhelming strength. Physically, Thanix are larger, stronger, and more combat-effective than most races in the Thanix Assimilation which is why they've stayed in power for so long. Thanix also make up a large amount of the military force with Centurions, Enforcers, and Mancipiums along with many other units. Kig-yar The Kig-yar, more commonly known as Jackals and Scavengers, were the first former-Covenant race to be conquered and brought into the fold of the Thanix Assimilation. Defeated and enslaved during a time of civil war, the Kig-yar now struggle to keep from being annihilated by their new masters. The Thanix have worked hard to strengthen the Kig-yar for war with genetic manipulation, conditioning, and augmentations. These Kig-yar are anything but the Jackals of the Covenant; now stronger, faster, and more vicious than ever before. San 'Shyuum The San 'Shyuum were discovered soon after the Kig-yar fell to the Thanix Assimilation. The Thanix didn't even have to fight the San 'Shyuum for control of their species as their entire species was on the verge of being wiped out by lack of genetic diversity. The Thanix offered to use their advanced technology and understanding of genetic manipulation to save the San 'Shyuum but only if they pledged their allegiance to the Assimilation. From then on, the San 'Shyuum would work as record-keepers, librarians, and advisors for the Thanix. Jiralhanae (Legacy) The Jiralhanae, known also as the Brutes, were the third race to be recruited into the Thanix Assimilation that was originally in the Covenant. The Thanix happened upon the Jiralhanae accidentally after locating Acies but they quickly made the savage Jiralhanae their newest additions to the Assimilation. Years of living on the harsh world of Acies on the brink of extinction has made the Jiralhanae even colder and more vicious than before. These frighteningly strong and agile beasts now serve as both soldiers and laborers for the Thanix as they build their empire. They are often augmented with slight cybernetic enhancements to increase their combat-effectiveness but not enough to insight an uprising. Kiorik The Kiorik were assimilated by the Thanix centuries ago, long before the Kig-yar or any other former-Covenant race. The Thanix did not discover the Kiorik but the other way around, the Kiorik discovered the Thanix. After attempting a peaceful first contact, the Kiorik were attacked and eventually conquered by the Thanix. They were reduced from a powerful interstellar empire to a small force of slaves and refugees after the Thanix nearly annihilated their entire species. Now, most of the Kiorik are forced to slave away for the Thanix while those who've escaped tyranny were forced to stay on the move, now as interstellar fugitives. Technology The Thanix have evolved on a world riddled with Forerunner artifacts similarly to the Sangheili. Unlike the Sangheili, the Thanix researched and picked apart every bit of Forerunner technology they could, eventually learning to reverse-engineer and adapt the technology. The progress that the Thanix made with Forerunner technology far outpaces that of the Covenant as much of their equipment is far more effective and advanced. In 2653, the Thanix are the most technologically advanced species known to Humans and Sangheili since the time of the Forerunners. Most of their weaponry is based on the same energy used by Forerunner Sentinel Beams save for a few exceptions. Their starship technology is remarkable as their engines can carry them faster and farther than that of Humans at the time period. Their innovation in cybernetics is also remarkable as they have learned to integrate cybernetic augmentations and prosthetics seamlessly with flesh, nerve, and bone. Many Thanix soldiers, in fact, have undergone procedures similar to that of SPARTANs to improve their already colossal strength and durability. Their most abundant advances is in artificial intelligence as much of their society relies on them. These machines far surpass any AIs that the Covenant or mankind have come up with and seem to last much longer. These machines are so valuable that 65% of the Assimilation's military consists of AI and much of their civilian life is organized by artificial intelligences. Military The Thanix Royal Army is the main military force of the Thanix Assimilation. As stated earlier, 65% of the Thanix Royal Army consists of artificial intelligences, mostly to keep their warriors from harm. Another major source of troops for the Thanix Assimilation is slavery. After they conquer a race, the Thanix are known to use the newly-enslaved species as cannon-fodder in wars to reduce casualties for them. The Thanix Assimilation is very well-equipped with weaponry, combat AI, and ships. This makes them both powerful in naval and ground combat which is why they've never lost a war against another species up until the Genesis War. Thanix Assimilation Worlds